Cars 2
Cars 2 is Pixar's 12th feature film. It is the sequel to their 2006 film Cars. Plot The film begins with a red British car named Leland Turbo transmitting a warning via video to British spy car, Finn McMissile. Later, Finn, with help from a boat named Crabby, sneaks onto an oil platform to find that evil scientist Professor Z is in command of suspicious operations. Finn is shortly discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough info about the Professor's schemes. Meanwhile after winning the Piston Cup for the fourth time, racecar Lightning McQueen returns to Radiator Springs and rejoins his best friend, tow truck Mater. While watching the announcement of the first ever World Grand Prix sponsored by former oil tycoon Sir Miles Axlerod to promote his new renewable fuel, Allinol, Mater gets angry when F1 car Francesco Bernoulli starts boasting about how he is far faster than McQueen and he manages to contact the TV studio (The Mel Dorado Show) by phone to confront him. McQueen intervenes and accepts Bernoulli's challenge to race against him into the Grand Prix. By suggestion of McQueen's girlfriend Sally Carrera, Mater travels with him to Tokyo, Japan to the first race of the Grand Prix, but McQueen is worried if Mater could manage to behave properly. His fears are confirmed when Mater creates a series of ruckus in the debut party. While going to the bathroom, Mater comes across two thugs confronting an American secret agent named Rod "Torque" Redline, who slips a device containing classified info into his body without him noticing, and is approached by McMissile's assistant, Holley Shiftwell who mistakes him for the agent and they agree to meet during the race in the following evening. Rod is then captured and brought to Professor Z who reveals that cars fueled with Allinol explode when exposed to a high level of radiation. He makes a demonstration on the agent himself after figuring that Mater has the info and orders his men to capture him. The race in Tokyo begins and Bernoulli soon takes the lead until he is surpassed by McQueen. Zündapp's agents make use of a radiation beam disguised as a camera to ignite the Allinol in some competitors, leading to some accidents. McMissile and Shiftwell find that the agents are coming after Mater and manage to have him flee to the streets by hacking the transmitter he is using to pass instructions to McQueen, which ends up having McQueen surrendering the lead to Bernoulli by mistake. McMissile manages to save Mater from his pursuers, but McQueen blames Mater for losing the race and claims that he does not need his help anymore. Saddened for having his best friend angry on him, Mater leaves to the airport to take a plane home but once again he is pursued by the Professor's thugs just to be rescued in time by McMissile. Still mistaking him for a secret agent, McMissile and Shiftwell ask Mater to help them thwart Zündapp's plans. In Porto Corsa, Italy, where the second leg of the Grand Prix is being held, Mater manages to infiltrate one of the criminals' meetings disguised as another tow truck. He finds that the mysterious chain of accidents occurring during the races is part of a plan to discredit the Allinol and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. With most cars out of the race due to the explosions, McQueen and Bernoulli end up in first and second respectively. Sir Axlerod states that with the Allinol under suspicion he decides to suspend use of the fuel for the third and final leg in the UK, but McQueen states that he trusts Axlerod's fuel (by Fillmore's advice) and will keep using it. The criminals then decide to have McQueen killed in the next race. Mater reveals himself by accident and rushes to warn his friend, but is captured along McMissile and Shiftwell before being able to do so. Mater wakes up tied up in London inside Big Bentley with McMissile and Shiftwell, also tied up, minutes away from being crushed by its gears. The last race begins and the criminals use the radiation device on McQueen, but surprisingly, nothing happens. Mater learns that a bomb was put into Lightning's pit crew area, set to explode when McQueen stops there, and Mater manages to escape to warn his friends. McMissile and Shiftwell succeed in freeing themselves as well, but find that the bomb is actually on Mater, swapped with his air filter. They warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others, and Mater flees to protect them, with McQueen going after him unaware of the situation. Professor Z tries to detonate the bomb remotely only to find that the device is out of the signal's range. He then orders his thugs to corner Mater with his friends to have them explode together, but McMissile, Shiftwell, the army and the police (helped by Sheriff and Sarge) intervene and have him arrested. McMissile orders Zündapp to deactivate the bomb on Mater but he claims that only the one who installed it is able to do so. Mater then figures out that the true mastermind behind the criminal acts is none other than Sir Axlerod himself whose aim was to have the world relinquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of the oil reserves in his possession. Axlerod ends up confirming Mater's suspicion when he is confronted by him and forced to deactivate the bomb with a voice command to prevent it from killing everyone. For exposing Axlerod as a criminal mastermind, Mater is knighted by the Queen and returns home with his friends where the cars from the Grand Prix take part into their own, unofficial Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Fillmore reveals that Sarge replaced McQueen's Allinol before the last race with his own organic fuel mixture, which is what prevented McQueen from being affected by the radiation. McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and invite him to join them in another secret mission, but he declines, claiming that he is in the place he should be. During the credits, Lightning McQueen and Mater are shown to be driving through various locations around the world before finally returning to Radiator Springs. Voice cast *Larry the Cable Guy: Mater *Owen Wilson:Lightning McQueen *Michael Caine: Finn McMissileDisney/Pixar Getting Back in the Fast Lane With Cars 2 *Emily Mortimer: Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard: Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann: Professor Z[http://wdsfilmpr.com/ Official Cars 2 press images] *Joe Mantegna: Grem *Peter Jacobson: Acer *John Turturro: Francesco Bernoulli *Tony Shalhoub: Luigi *Guido Quaroni: Guido *Paul Dooley: Sarge *Lloyd Sherr: Fillmore / Tony Trihull *Jason Isaacs: Siddeley / Leland Turbo *Bruce Campbell: Rod "Torque" Redline *Michel Michelis: Tomber *Jeff Gordon: Jeff Gorvette (as himself) *Lewis Hamilton: Lewis Hamilton (as himself) *Darrell Waltrip: Darrell Cartrip (as himself) *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger (as himself)Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts *David Hobbs: David Hobbscap (as himself) *Bonnie Hunt: Sally Carrera *Michael Wallis: Sheriff *Cheech Marin: Ramone *Jenifer Lewis: Flo *Katherine Helmond: Lizzie *John Ratzenberger: Mack *Lindsey Collins: Mia *Elissa Knight: Tia *Richard Kind: Van *Edie McClurg: Minny *Stanley Townsend: Victor Hugo / Vladimir Trunkov / Ivan *Brad Lewis: Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri: J. Curby Gremlin *Velibor Topic: Alexander Hugo *Franco Nero: Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave: Mama Topolino / The Queen *Sig Hansen: Crabbyhttp://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-news/movies/cars-2-meet-crabby-voiced-sig-hansen-brand/ *Patrick Walker: Mel Dorado *Jeff Garlin: Otishttp://www.traileraddict.com/trailer/cars-2/interview-jeff-garlin *John Lasseter: John Lassetire (as himself) / One of the gambling cars at the Porto Corsa Casino *Daisuke "Dice" Tsutsumi: Sushi Chef *Sonoko Konishi: The Japanese Toilet Assistant CartoonPixar Employee Sonoko Konishi Provides Cars 2 Voice *Teresa Gallagher: Mater's Computer *Catherine Bolt: Additional voice *Gillian Bolt: Additional voice *Jess Fulton: Additional voice Three voice actors of the original Cars film have also died since the first film had been released. Joe Ranft, who voiced Red and Jerry Recycled Batteries, died in a car accident in 2005 during production of the first film. Red appears in the movie and does an inaudible cry. George Carlin, who voiced Fillmore, died of heart failure in June 2008. Lloyd Sherr will provide the voice of Fillmore in the film. Paul Newman, who voiced Doc Hudson, died in September 2008 after losing an ongoing cancer battle. Lasseter was at first adamant that Newman would return, even though he had announced his retirement from acting. After Newman's death, Lasseter said that they would see how the story goes with Doc Hudson. Finally, it was chosen that Doc wouldn't be voiced by another actor in the movie, instead they made it where he would be deceased.2011 Movie Preview: 'Cars 2' In international versions of Cars 2, Jeff Gorvette is replaced in one scene by a different character, voiced by a regionally better known racer than Jeff Gordon: Hollywood tailoring movies for overseas audiences *Australia: Mark Winterbottom: Frosty *Spain: Fernando Alonso: Fernando Alonso *Russia: Vitaly Petrov: Vitaly PetrovВиталий Петров принял участие в озвучке анимационного фильма «Тачки 2» (In Russian) *Sweden: Jan Nilsson: Flashmore info about Janne Flash Nilsson in Swedish *China: Unknown: Long GePixar shows cartoons can have Chinese characteristics *Mexico: Memo Rojas: Memo RojasSE ESTRENA MEMO ROJAS JR EN LA PANTALLA GRANDE CON CARS 2 (in Spanish)Memo Rojas debuts on the widescreen in Cars 2 *Germany: Sebastian Vettel: Sebastian Schnell (Max Schnell)CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell (In German) *Brazil: Claudia Leitte: Carla VelosoVídeo de Claudia Leitte dublando Carla Veloso *France: Unknown: Raoul ÇaRouleExcerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1" Notable voices in the international versions are Sophia Loren, who voices Mama Topolino in 21 non-English countries,‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast and Jacques Villeneuve, who voices David Hobbscap in the French versions.Disney donne un volant à Jacques Villeneuve (Disney gives a wheel to Jacques Villeneuve) In the Brazilian version, sportspeople still appear, with Lewis Hamilton becoming Formula One champion Emerson Fittipaldi, while Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap were done by sports announcers José Trajano and Luciano do Valle.Famous voice actors in "Cars 2" (in Portuguese) Production It is released in Disney Digital 3-D, IMAX 3D, RealD 3D and 2-D. Development Cars 2 was originally scheduled for a 2012 release, but Pixar moved the release up a year.Will Paul Newman's Character Return For 'Cars 2'? John Lasseter conceived the sequel's story while traveling around the world promoting the first film. He said, "I kept looking out thinking, 'What would Mater do in this situation,' you know? I could imagine him driving around on the wrong side of the road in the UK, going around in big, giant traveling circles in Paris, on the autobahn in Germany, dealing with the motor scooters in Italy, trying to figure out road signs in Japan."John's trip to Europe gave him the idea for the second "Cars" film The spy theme of Cars 2 emerged from a scene developed for ''Cars'', which would have seen Lightning and Sally go to the drive-in movie theater, where they would have seen a spy film. Although the scene didn't make it to the final film, John Lasseter, who says to be an avid spy films fan, liked so much the idea of spy cars that he kept it in mind and it became a main element in Cars 2.John Lasseter Goes Under the Hood of Cars 2 Several members of the team watched spy movies and studied the scenarist techniques and filming process. Lasseter watched as many spy movies as he could get to figure out the genre. While looking at spy films, story supervisor Nathan Stanton payed particular attention to how car chases are shot. Some members of the Cars 2 production team made a research trip in Europe in May 2009 were they visited 15 locations in 12 days.Cars 2 research trip: Italy They also got to Japan in October 2009.Cars 2 research trip: Tokyo Many animators had the opportunity to test real sports cars at their full speed, by themselves or with a pilot, to gain experience on how to animate the characters of the movie.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obUWquZlmHs&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL Some also attended to racing events. It took a long time for the team to decide of the emotional center of the film. Notably Doc Hudson's death was envisaged as the emotional center of the film, as he could be considered as Lightning and Mater's father, but finally, this idea was abandoned, and Lightning and Mater's friendship was retained. It was originally planned that the World Grand Prix would be composed of five races rather than three, but two of them were removed because it was too much story to tell. The movie was also supposed to open in Prague, but Lasseter moved it to the ocean and the oil rigs, which he though would be a much more spectacular way of debuting the film and to announce its spy theme. In the original Cars, the landscapes and buildings included numerous car elements and mechanical pieces. In Cars 2, this technique, referred to as "Car-ification", appears more prominently due to the important number of places visited. Lasseter wanted as much monuments as possible to be "car-ified". Therefore, all famous buildings in the real towns visited received important modifications to integrate in their architecture car grills, headlights, pistons, spark plugs, and many other car pieces, although the general appearance is conserved. Some buildings are even renamed, as Big Ben that becomes Big Bentley. Many also get bigger proportions to fit a car scale. For example, the Eiffel Tower and Notre Dame's Cathedral in Paris are 50% bigger than the originals. The process extends itself to the culture. The use by gambling cars of fuzzy dices similar to those hanged in a decorative purpose inside a car, or the periodic table of elements that becomes the automotive table of elements, can be given as examples.Image of the movie - Look at the background In 2009, Disney registered several domain names in relation to the title "World Grand Prix".Disney 'hints at Cars sequel title' However, only the title "Cars 2" has been released. Marketing The teaser trailer for Cars 2 appeared on the Blu-ray and DVD editions of Toy Story 3 when it was released on November 2, 2010. The full length trailer for Cars 2 was released on Pixar's official YouTube account on November 15, 2010 and later appeared in front of the animated Disney film Tangled. From early 2011 to the opening of Cars 2, Disney/Pixar massively published stills, video clips and concept art from the movie. Characters of the film where also regularly revealed, and for most of them a turntable video was provided. Life-sized remote-controlled models of Lightning McQueen, Mater and Finn McMissile were created for Cars 2 ''as part of the “Agents on a Mission” tour, presented by State Farm, to promote the film. The cars were exposed in several North American cities, including Detroit, Toronto, Phoenix, Philadelphia, New York, Boston, Washington, DC, and Miami, among others. Mattel and LEGO have produced toys derived from the movie. To promote the movie and its products, Lego recreated the official ''Cars 2 trailer using LEGO bricks. The result can be seen here. At the occasion of the 2011 WonderCon, Disney also led a viral marketing campaign. Outside the convention center was parked an AMC Pacer with an inscription leading to the Twitter account @ChromeLeaks. This account gives a URL that redirects to a video, Cars N' Deals of Emeryville Sale-A-Bration!, which contains a number of Pixar-related references, plus a hidden message that will bring you to a video with new Cars 2 footage. In June, Disney/Pixar released another viral video, of lesser importance, V12 TV, which uses clips from Cars 2 to spoof popular television programs. For the occasion of the Royal wedding of Prince William and Kate Middleton, Disney/Pixar published a poster and a video clip featuring footage from the movie. Jake Mandeville−Anthony v. The Walt Disney Company On March 14, 2011 British screenwriter Jake Mandeville-Anthony filed a lawsuit against Disney and Pixar, saying the Cars franchise had similarities to characters and multiple screenplays, "Cookie & Co." and "Cars", which he developed in the early 1990's, alleging copyright infringement and breach of implied contract. Mandeville-Anthony claims he sent his story to a number of studios, including Disney and Pixar, and met with Jim Morris, then at Lucasfilm. He requested an injunction to stop the release of Cars 2 and actual or statutory damages.Screenwriter Sues Disney/Pixar Claiming 'Cars' Was StolenScreenwriter claims Cars was his idea, sues Pixar On July 27, 2011 the case was dismissed, preventing it from going to jury trial or ever being refiled. Disney’s attorneys proved that Mandeville-Anthony’s story, reportedly full of crude language and dialogue and highly offensive racist stereotypes, were very different from the Cars films.Victory for Disney/Pixar in Cars lawsuit Reception Critical response Cars 2 has received mixed reviews from the consensus of film critics. As of August 2011, review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes labeled the film "rotten", reporting that 37% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 156 reviews, with an average score of 5.5/10 with a "rotten" certification (the first Pixar film to do so), making it the lowest rated Pixar film. The consensus was: "Cars 2 is as visually appealing as any other Pixar production, but all that dazzle can't disguise the rusty storytelling under the hood. Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a weighted average score out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, calculated an average score of 57/100 based on 37 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Most critics felt the story lacked warmth and charm, and that the movie seemed like a ploy to sell merchandise. Other critics also found that the film had too much of a focus on Mater, rather than on McQueen. In addition, some critics thought that, due to the high amount of car chase scenes, gun violence, characters getting killed and other frightening moments, giving the film a G rating should have been put in question. It is the least critically acclaimed Pixar film. Several critics called Cars 2 "Pixar's first bad movie." Considering the low reviews given to a Pixar production, critic Kyle Smith of the New York Post said, "They said it couldn't be done. But Pixar proved the yaysayers wrong when it made its first bad movie, Cars. Now it has worsted itself with the even more awful Cars 2." On the positive side, Peter Travers of Rolling Stone gave the movie 3 1/2 stars out of 4, and said that "the sequel is a tire-burning burst of action and fun with a beating heart under its hood." He also praised its "fluid script" and called it a "winner". Justin Chang of Variety praised the film, calling it "the rare sequel that improves on its predecessor, this lightning-paced caper-comedy shifts the franchise into high gear with international intrigue, spy-movie spoofery and more automotive puns than person can shake a stickshift at." Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 3 1/2 stars out of 4, saying; "At a time when some "grown-up" action films are relentlessly shallow and stupid, here is a movie with such complexity that even the cars sometimes have to pause and explain it to themselves." Various comments on the New York Times reveiw and Amazon criticize the film, saying that the G rating is innapropriate due to the violence, torture, attempts to kill, etc., but is good as a James Bond spoof. Box office performance Cars 2 has earned an estimated $191,130,189 in the USA and Canada, and $360,400,000 in other territories, as of November 4, 2011, for a worldwide total of $551,530,189Box Office Mojo - Cars 2. During its opening weekend it made $109.0 million worldwide, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2011 animated titleBox Office Mojo WorldWide Openings. Cars 2 was released in 4,115 theaters in the USA and Canada on June 24, 2011. This set a record-high for Pixar, surpassing the studios' previous widest release Toy Story 3 (4,028 theaters),Box Office Mojo - Pixar and marked the widest release for a G-rated filmBox Office Mojo Widest Openings by MPAA Rating. It made an estimated $25.7 million on its debut Friday, marking the second-largest opening day for a Pixar film after Toy Story 3's $41.1 million, but it was still the third least-attended first day for a Pixar film, only ahead of Up and RatatouilleFriday Report: 'Cars 2' Warms Up. It also scored the fourth largest opening day for an animated feature, trailing only Toy Story 3, Shrek the Third ($38.4 million) and The Simpsons Movie ($30.8 million)Box Office Mojo - Opening Day Records at the Box Office. On its opening weekend as a whole, Cars 2 debuted at No.1 with $66.1 million domestically,, marking the largest opening weekend for a 2011 animated feature. In its second weekend, however, the film dropped 60.3%, the largest second weekend drop ever for a Pixar film, and grossed $26.2 millionWeekend Report: 'Transformers' Claims Independence Gross Record. Overseas, it grossed $42.9 million during its first weekend, finishing at #1. It performed especially well in Russia where it grossed $9,424,378, marking the best opening weekend for a Disney or Pixar animated feature (surpassing Tangled's $8.9 million and WALL•E's $5.2 million respectively)Box Office Mojo - Russia - CIS All Time Openings. In Brazil, it earned $5,187,143 on its opening weekend ($7,083,757 with perviews)Box Office Mojo - Brazil Box Office June 24–26, 2011, marking the highest-grossing opening for Pixar and for a Disney animated filmBox Office Report: 'Cars 2' Races Past 'Kung Fu Panda 2' Overseas. It also premiered at No.1 with $5,159,522 in Australia, where it debuted simultaneously with Kung Fu Panda 2 and out-grossed it.Box Office Report: 'Cars 2' Debuts to $68 million. Attached short film Hawaiian Vacation, the first episode of the Toy Story Toons series that is starring the Toy Story characters, was attached to Cars 2. Gallery Posters CRS2_Triptych.jpg|Triptych Promotional Banner Crs2 triptych online tokyo w2-0.jpg|Triptych Tokyo poster crs2_triptych_online_london_w2-0.jpg|Triptych London poster Crs2 triptych online italy w2-0.jpg|Triptych Italy poster 550w_movies_cars_2_royal_wedding.jpg|London Royal Wedding Poster Cars_two_ver8.jpg|International poster #1 Cars_two_ver9.jpg|International poster #2 Cars_two_ver10.jpg|International poster #3 Cars_two_ver11.jpg|International poster #4 Cars_two_ver12.jpg|International poster #5 Cars_two_ver13.jpg|International poster #6 Cars_two_ver14.jpg|International poster #7 Carros2_posterBrasil.jpg|Brazilian Poster Cars2auposter.png|Australian Poster Cars_two_ver16_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars_two_ver17_xlg.png|German 3-D poster Cars 2 Sign poster.jpg|Russian poster Cars_2_Vintage_poster_1.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #1 CFNA084375RGB.jpg|Finn McMissile Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_London_WPG_Vintage_P_v8.0Online-570x844.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #1 cfna084377rgb.jpg|London Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_paris_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_3.jpg|Paris Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_PCorsa_Vintage_P_v13.0Online-570x844.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Vintage_poster_2.jpg|Porto Corsa Vintage artwork design #2 CRS2_Tokyo_WPG_Vintage_P_v10.0Online-570x844.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #1 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 2.jpg|Tokyo Vintage artwork design #2 Cars_2_Japanese_posters 3.jpg|Japan Vintage artwork design Cars2-teaserposter.png|Teaser poster #1 Cars 2 poster.jpg|Teaser poster #2 Cars 2 Poster 2.jpg|Final poster #1 Cars-2-movie-poster-cast-hi-res-01.png|Final poster #2 295939 10150753577500183 31159065182 20264847 5198384 n.jpg|Final Posters #3 For Your Consideration Ads ANIMATION.jpeg|For Your Consideration: Best Animated Film MUSIC.jpeg|For Your Consideration: Best Original Song, Best Original Score Screenshots Cars2 5.jpg Finn_2.jpg Professor_Zundapp.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_2.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_3.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_4.jpg Cars_2_screenshot_5.jpg the-cars-compete_570x238.jpg Cars_2_still_2.jpg 1361.jpg Exclusive Cars 2 Character Debut Meet Siddeley The Spy Jet 1298476666.jpg Mater_McQueen_Cars_2.jpg McMissile_explosion_Cars_2.jpg Rod_'torque'_redlin_acer_grem_screenshot.png prora.png McMissile_seated_Cars_2.jpg Mcqueen and bernoulli.jpg Mater_bridge_romance_Cars_2.jpg Cars 2 tokyo race.png Cars 2 tokyo bridge.png Cars 2 fuji mount.png Cars 2 tokyo.png Cars 2 tokyo aerian view.png Cars 2 petrol plateform.png Boat_screenshot.png Finn mcmissle water screenshot.png Car ring fight screenshot.png Proffk.png Cars 2 start race tokyo trailer 1.png Cs072 200bcs.sel16.127.jpg paccer.png Cars 2 - szenenbilder 03.jpg Zen master screenshot.png 128_cs081_11pub-pub16-130.jpg 130_cs081_10atpub-pub16-811.jpg Cs131 380fcs-sel16-400.jpg Cs311 54acs.sel16.155.jpg cars_2_szenenbild_italien.jpg Cs072 5ccs.sel16.199.jpg the mall.jpg London parliament.jpg profff.png Cs008 7pub-pub16-141.jpg radiator.png gremm.png Cars 2 Lightning and Mater in airplane.jpg Cars 2 - Kabuki.jpg Battleships.png racers.png floo.png Cs305 19ccs.sel16.483.jpg thequeen.png Princewheeliam.png 136_cs632_63apub.pub16n.187.jpg Cs311 90hcs.sel16.239.jpg Thevancars2.png Finn and holley.jpg Finn mcmissle.jpg Character images cars-2-lightning-mcqueen.jpg|link=Lightning McQueen MaterCars2.jpg|link=Mater Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-posing.jpg|link=Finn McMissile Cars-2-holley-shiftwell-posing-1.jpg|link=Holley Shiftwell SallyCars2.jpg|link=Sally Carrera cars-2-luigi.jpg|link=Luigi cars-2-guido.jpg|link=Guido cars-2-fillmore.jpg|link=Fillmore cars-2-sarge.jpg|link=Sarge (Cars) Mackcars2.png|link=Mack Cars-2-mack.jpg|link=Mack SheriffCars2.jpg|link=Sheriff LizzieCars2.jpg|link=Lizzie FloCars2.jpg|link=Flo cars-2-movie-photo-11-550x309.jpg|link=Ramone cars-2-movie-photo-14-550x309.jpg cars-2-pit-crew.jpg cars-2-luigi-guido.jpg Cars-2-finn-mcmissile-shooting.jpg|link=Finn McMissile Siddeley Cars 2.jpg|link=Siddeley Rod Torque Redline Cars 2.jpg|link=Rod "Torque" Redline C2cs Tomber1 7-per16-7 R rgb.jpg|link=Tomber C2cs ProfessorZ1 4-per16-4 R rgb.jpg|link=Professor Z C2cs Grem1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg|link=Grem C2cs Acer1 2.per16n.2 R RGB.jpg|link=Acer Wp c2 carla 1920x1200.jpg|link=Carla Veloso Wp c2 shu 1920x1200.jpg|link=Shu Todoroki Francesco.png|link=Francesco Bernoulli Wp c2 raoul 1920x1200.jpg|link=Raoul ÇaRoule Wp c2 clutchgoneski 1920x1200.jpg|link=Rip Clutchgoneski Wp c2 nigel 1920x1200.jpg|link=Nigel Gearsley Wp c2 max 1920x1200.jpg|link=Max Schnell Jeff-gorvette-cars-2-pixar.jpg|link=Jeff Gorvette Lewis 619 619x356 237975a.jpg|link=Lewis Hamilton (Car) Wp c2 miguel 1920x1200.jpg|link=Miguel Camino Wp c2 darrell 1920x1200.jpg|link=Darrell Cartrip Brent Mustangburger Cars 2.jpg|link=Brent Mustangburger Wp c2 david 1920x1200.jpg|link=David Hobbscap Miles_Axelrod_Cars_2.jpg|link=Miles Axlerod John Lassetire Cars 2.jpg|link=John Lassetire Wp c2 uncle 1920x1200.jpg|link=Uncle Topolino Wp c2 mama 1920x1200.jpg|link=Mama Topolino Wp c2 zen 1920x1200.jpg|link=Zen Master Wp c2 okuni 1920x1200.jpg|link=Okuni Wp c2 kingpin 1920x1200.jpg|link=Kingpin Nobunaga Wp c2 pinion 1920x1200.jpg|link=Pinion Tanaka Wp c2 queen 1920x1200-1.jpg|link=The Queen (Cars 2) Wp c2 prince 1920x1200.jpg|link=Prince Wheeliam Wp c2 chauncy 1920x1200.jpg|link=Chauncy Fares Wp c2 topper 1920x1200.jpg|link=Topper Deckington III Wp c2 highgear 1920x1200.jpg|link=Sgt. Highgear C2cs pkg crabby1 4-pkg16-rgb -4 r rgb.jpg|link=Crabby Concept art Cars2Artwork.jpg tokyo_ginza_cover_simplenew2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_10.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_04.jpg palace_2.jpg kn_imperialpalacefmp_2009_10_27_08.jpg dirttrack_1.jpg party1a.jpg party3b.jpg Cars2Artwork3.jpg ab_portocorsapaintings_2010_04_06_02.jpg porto_corsa_opener_new.jpg 20110420125854enprnprn-d23-disney-pirates-90-1303304334mr.jpg wgpchapternew-1.jpg porto-night_hi-res.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-3.jpg london_bus_scene_simplenew.jpg st-pauls-done.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_06_11_01.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_03.jpg nm_bigbentleyextfmp_2010_04_02_07.jpg Te parliamentextfmp 2010 07 09 02.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-2.jpg Cars2Artwork2.jpg jlo_londonpitsdes_2010_06_21.jpg ab_hj_buckinghampalacedes_2010_06_02.jpg Cars2Artwork4.jpg cars-2-landmark-concept-art-image-1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-9.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-12.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-11.jpg abaltazar_paris_painting_2009_12_16.jpg pont_des_autos_kiss_finalnew2.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-50.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-26.jpg francesco_in_mist_flat2.jpg usairport2b.jpg usairport3b.jpg jetinsky1.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-47.jpg Cars-2-Concept-Art-49.jpg cars2knightingroom.jpg Advertisements John-Lasseter-Cars2-LA.jpg|John Lasseter in front of a building advertisement in Los AngelesCars Facebook Account cars2&piratesad.jpg|Residing next to an ad for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood. cars2busad.jpg|An ad on a bus in NYC. 2ndbusadforcars2.jpg|Another ad on a double-decker bus. Img_0610.jpg|El Capitan Theatre ss.png|Promotional posters of Cars 2 in Cine Colombia Teather on'' Unicentro'' Mall, Bogotá, Colombia. Trailers File:Cars_2_(2011)_-_Cars_2_CT1-A|Trailer File:Cars_2_(2011)_-_Theatrical_Trailer_2_for_Cars_2|Trailer 2 File:Cars_2_-_UK_Trailer|UK Trailer File:Cars_2_Teaser_Trailer|Teaser Trailer Clips File:Cars_2_Clip_-_Looking_for_a_Car|Looking for a Car File:Cars_2_Explosive_Clip|Explosive Featurettes File:John_Lasseter_on_Cars_2|John Lasseter Interview about Cars 2 External links Official website See also *The Art of Cars 2 *''Cars 2: The Video Game'' References fr:Cars 2 Category:Cars 2 Category:Movies